project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tir Zavira
The name Tir Zavira stands for People of the wooded island in the old Tirian language. The formal name of Tir Zavira is: The kingdom of Tir Zavira. The name Tir Zavira is often shortened to Zavira. Vexillology The flag consists of a blue diamond on a dark green background with the antlers of a moose pictured within the diamond. The dark green is said to represent the nature and richness of natural resources of the country. The blue diamond is said to represent lake Tamanon, where the capital is located, the blue is also sometimes said to represent the seas and oceans around Tir Zavira. The moose antlers are the emblem of the High Kings and Queens of Tir Zavira. History Prehistory (8000 BC-500 AD) The first humans in Tir Zavira probably came from the west where a land bridge existed between c. 8000 BC and 4000 BC. These people were hunter gatherer tribes that spread throughout the whole island of Grand Zavira. When the land bridge was gone the natives lived in relative isolation to the rest of the world. During this time the traditional role of Kings and Queens as leader of the tribes came into existence. Around this time the Doneiga writing system was invented. Early History (500 AD-877AD) Circa 500 AD the first contact was made with merchants from outside Grand Zavira, mostly from the kingdom of Barri. It was then that the ideas of agriculture and livestock keeping was introduced. This led to a great food surplus and tribes became cities. Around 570 AD the idea of electing a High King or Queen as the spiritual leader was adopted. In 712, the High King Gazaíd changed the High King or Queen system to also hold political power, thus forming what is now called the First Federation of Grand Zavira. It is still unknown how he exactly managed to do this, as no readable records have been left of that part. The federation ultimately fell apart in 745, shortly after the beginning of the Cold Infant Era. Grand Zavira lost a big part of their population, estimates range from an eigth to a third of the population. During the Cold Infant Era the city states of Grand Zavira again began to exclude themselves from the mainland. The worst of the Cold Infant Era ended in circa 800 AD. United Kingdom Period (877-1422) In 877 AD the High Queen Bladig institutionalised the High King or Queen system, thus becoming the first High Queen of Tir Zavira. Up till 1367 AD the kingdom was peaceful and stable, but in 1367 AD the Malechor plague came to the island. The Malechor plague killed about 3 million people on the island of Grand Zavira, destroying countless villages and severly depopulating the cities. The Malechor was effectively over in 1407 AD, in this time period the council had chosen 8 different high kings and queens, of whom most died prematurely due to the plague. In 1409 the council elected another high king, who put the island on the road to prosperity, but ultimately failed to spread this prosperity to the north eastern part of the island. Tir Zavira and Barkalor split (1422-1512) In 1422 the council elected a high king and queen, with a 50/50 split. So in 1422 the kingdom of Barkalor formed on the island with the high king at its head. The kingdom of Tir Zavira was ruled by the high queen. After the death of the high queen in 1456, the council would again be split 50/50 between the king of Barkalor and the king of Tamanon, thus cementing the divide between the two. The council officially split into the council of Barkalor and the council of Tir Zavira in 1474. Early Modern period (1512-1782) The Early Modern period of Tir Zavira started with the Vygdaw declaration of non servitude. This declaration declared that none may be servants without pay or freedom to leave, this de facto illegalised slavery. Many other cities ratified this declaration unitll in 1514 the High Queen officially made slavery illegal. Slavery had existed since circa 940 AD in Tir Zavira in many different forms, mostly debt slavery and slavery of prisoners. The Early Modern period of Tir Zavira also saw 5 wars with Barkalor: * The First Tirian-Barkalor war (1522-1525) * The Second Tirian-Barkalor war (1531-1532) * The Third Tirian-Barkalor war (1568-1574) * The Fourth Tirian-Barkalor war (1607-1610) * The Fifth Tirian-Barkalor war (1647-1673) The Fifth Tirian-Barkalor war was devastating for both sides and resulted in a status quo. At the end Tir Zavira and Barkalor made a peace treaty that said the border would never again be militarized. The explorer Juro Ofari presented his case of there only being one ocean to the High King in 1519 and asked for funding towards and exploration party. He got his funding and sailed around the world between 1524-1527 and makes the most complete map of the world at the time. This map would be called the Ofaran map, and his way of projecting the world on a map would be called the Ofaran projection. Middle Modern period (1782-1962) The Middle Modern period started with the creation of the constitution of Tir Zavira in 1782 AD. The industrial revolution of Tir Zavira started around 1804 in Reyga, already known for its textile manufactories grew to about twice its size due to the influx of industries. Tir Zaviran industrialisation was more gradual than other nations and was mostly focused on the south eastern coast. Tirian south eastern coast was taken in the Tirian-Barrion war of 1888. These colonies would eventually be returned to Tir Zavira in 1961, shortly after the Nine Years War. Between 1888 and 1961 there were multiple guerilla groups, sponsored by Tir Zavira. These guerilla groups terrorised Barri settlers and officials, which is why there are barely any Barri people in Tir Zavira. Between 1950-1953 the Tirian government sends aid to Kreicia, in the hope of weakening the Metillic empire and possibly getting some islands in return. During the Nine years war Tir Zavira remained neutral, while trading with both sides, and took a big role in a few humanitarian missions to the Metillic empire and Kreicia. Thanks to the humanitarian interventions Tir Zavira got support to pressure Barrion to return their colonial holdings to Tir Zavira and Barkalor. Universal suffrage was introduced in 1922, allowing people without property to vote if they had Tirian citizenship. Late Modern period (1962-present day) In 1962 the Nationalist party of Tir Zavira took control of the government through the Tamanon march; when supporters of the Nationalist party marched on the government building and started preparing for a civil war, when the prime minister decided to surrender to prevent a civil war. The Nationalist party took charge of the government and started to militarise the country. The Nationalist party intended to attack Barkalor and unite Grand Zavira, in anticipation for this they changed the name of the country to the United Kingdom of Grand Zavira. In 1967, parliament was restored after the leader of the nationalist party died and months of protest. In the 70s Tir Zavira had reduced militarisation and focused on civilian industry. The 80s saw great improvements in infrastructure and education, this is also when the Technical University of Reyga was established. In 1997 it signed an agreement with Barkalor towards greater cooperation between the two countries, starting with a single market agreement. In 2004 they signed the Single Currency Agreement, creating the Kalo. Currently there is talk between the two governments to unite into a country, to reinforce their standing in the world. Government and Politics The Tirian government is a constitutional monarchy, consisting of a High King or Queen who inherited the thron, a parliament chosen by the people and a senate consisting of the rulers of the cities, of which some are elected and some are hereditary. The elections follow the Tamanon system, in which the parliament is chosen through direct election, while the elected representatives from the cities are chosen by the elected council of each city. The political parties in parliament form a coalition to get a majority, as no parties has had an absolute majority since universal suffrage was introduced in 1922. The leading party of the coalition presents a prime minister, while the coalition presents a number of ministers. The parliament holds 300 seats. Tirian politics is well known for its ability to compromise and have civil discussions. Tirian politics also has one of the lowest levels of corruption in the world. Tir Zavira has many political parties, but the three biggest parties, of which one is always part of the coalition are: The Conservative party, The Nationalist party and the Socialist Democrat party. With the Socialist Democrat party currently being the biggest with 98 seats. The current coalition consist of the Social Democrat Party, together with the smaller Socialist party and the Green Democrats party, which together have a majority of 178 seats. Foreign Relations Tir Zavira forms the Grand Zavira Cooperation Council together with Barkalor. It has trade deals with most countries around them, except for Barrion due to the long occupied areas for which Barrion never officially apologised for. Tirian foreign policy is based on Ofaran co-operation, international development and international law. Geography Tir Zavira occupies two thirds of Grand Zavira and includes 12 major islands and other smaller islands. The northcoast is lays entirely on the Sea of Galn, or sea of Kamana as it is known outside Tir Zavira, while the south coast is situated on the Zaviran gulf. Tir Zavira's only land border is with Barkalor, who owns the other third of Grand Zavira. Tir Zavira has maritime borders with Barrion, Trakhaniye, Kreicia and Fostaria. The northern most point lies on the island of Tirpa, while the southern most point lies on the island of Neamnhai. Tir Zavira's western most point lies on the island of Tridob, while it's eastern most point is located on the small Glengamvar peninsula located in the Woysda province. Tir Zavira has no mountains, but does have a lot of hills in the center of the country, with the highest point being 521 meter above sea level. Climate The north coast of Tir Zavira has a subarctic climate, while the south coast enjoys a more temperate climate due to the influence of the Zaviran gulf. Due to the slight elevation in the of Grand Zavira and the distance, the influence of the Zaviran Gulf wind barely reaches the northern coast. The eastern islands also have a subarctic climate, while the southern islands have a more temperate climate. Demographics Every ten years a census is taken in all parts of Tir Zavira. In the 2014 census Tir Zavira had a population of 39,057,834. The estimated growth rate is 0.54%. Ethnicity The majority of the population of Tir Zavira is ethnically Tirian, with 88% of the population. Other ethnic groups are Barri and Barkalor with 3%, Metillic with 2%, Trakhaniye, Yerhan both with 1% and other groups for the last 2%. Tirian are apart of the Zaviraic ethnic group, which is believed to be part of the greater Druan family. The Barkalor population is situated mostly on the border with Barkalor, but they are spread throughout the country due to recent immigration between Barkalor and Tir Zavira. The Barri population mostly result from the Barri colonization of Grand Zavira and are heavily located in the southeast of Tir Zavira and the southern islands. The Metillic population were mostly refugees during the 9 years war, mostly settling on the most western island of Tridob. The Trakhaniye and Yerhan population are very young in Tir Zavira, mostly immigrating between 1980 and 2005. Language Main article: Tira The official language of Tir Zavira is Tira, which is spoken by about 95% percent of the population. The Tira and Barkalor languages are mutually intelligible. There are various dialects within Tir Zavira, with the Tamanon dialect being the accepted standard. Religion The Official Religion of Tir Zavira is Duwiaerynys in Tira, or shortened to Duwi. It is a polytheistic religion encompassing thousands of local deities. Its head deities are: * Daida, the mother of all the lower gods and Yuzoa itself * Tadwyr, the sea god and father of all the lower gods * Cymulau, the god of the clouds and the first son, represented by the Albatross * Gedwiga, the goddess of the forest and the first daughter, represented by the deer * Madarch, goddess of death and the second daugther, represented by the mushroom * Rhyfel, god of war and the second son, represented by the bear The head of the religion is the High King or Queen. The first High King or Queen, nobody knows for sure which it was, was chosen in the village of Vygdaw, this village became the holiest place of the religion and many shrines to the gods have been built there. There are however shrines throughout the nation. The religion is officially followed by around 90% of the population, although the actual percentage is estimated to be about 30%. Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Grand Zavira